


Gratifying

by PoisonousFlower3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hannibal is just touch starved, Hannibal’s red sweater, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Will Graham is a Cannibal, brief mention of Mischa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousFlower3/pseuds/PoisonousFlower3
Summary: Hannibal is comfortable with Will and couldn’t really ask for more, except that Will recognizes the issue before even he does.A brief story where Hannibal just enjoys some cuddles and touching and doesn’t realize why till he’s crying.





	Gratifying

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little story based off a discussion with a friend of mine and two other tumblr posts. You can find the original post [here](http://poisonousflower3.tumblr.com/post/182304216763/gratifying) and the other posts it was based off [here](https://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/182269925323/whimsy-by-joja-alessiapelonzi-hannibal-costume) and [here](http://books-heroes.tumblr.com/post/182253230206/they-would-hold-hands-while-theyre-driving-in-the).

The first time Hannibal is touched by Will unexpectedly, his instincts scream at him to turn around and glare. It’s the first thing he does with anyone, a touch without his permission is nothing but rude. But before Hannibal can even turn his head, Will is by his side, hand still warm on his shoulder and eyes trying to take apart the meal he’s preparing in front of him.

“Smells good. What is it?”

Hannibal doesn’t let his gaze shift, instead he remains focused on Will and the touch at his shoulder while the other is still curiously looking at the food. It’s enchanting.

“Something relatively simple. I figured the sashimi the day before was a bit too much. At the moment I’m braising the pork chops.” Hannibal finally allows himself to look back down at the food, taking the spoon and scooping some of the melted butter over the meat. He never shakes Will’s touch and Will never breaks it; instead he increases the pressure. It’s gratifying, Hannibal realizes, more so than he would ever expect.

…….

The next week Hannibal is at his desk sketching, trying to get the look in Will’s eyes perfect when suddenly the world goes dark. There’s a warm breath by his ear and then a light press of lips to his cheekbone.

“You’re drawing me again.”

He raises his chin, nose moving slightly right and seeking out the lips that were just there. “Yes. I find it troubling that I am incapable of capturing all that you hold within your eyes. Yet at the same time, I can’t seem to understand how I would not have recognized this issue earlier.”

The huff of air is all too familiar to Hannibal to know that there is an eye roll paired with the action. His own smile spreads across his lips followed by gently peeling the hands away from his eyes.

“Have you come to ask me something?”

The turn in chair allows Hannibal to take hold of Will’s hand. “Or have you simply grown bored of the household?”

“If you had a dog I wouldn’t be so bored,” Will teases. “I just wanted to know if you’d come with me to bed. I’m tired.”

It’s such a simple request yet Hannibal knows how much meaning there is behind it. Knows that Will’s nightmares do not plague him as they once did and that the act of reaching out to Hannibal has more to do with Will’s need to be in his immediate reach. Hannibal also knows that by following Will to bed, they would wake up with their legs tangled together and Will’s face pushed into his chest where he would be tickled by the top of brown curls.

He’s rubbing his thumb against Will’s hand and Hannibal can’t pinpoint when he started the motion. It shouldn’t matter but it does.

“I would be honored.”

Just like that they’re both walking to his bedroom. The rub of his thumb against Will’s skin stops but they never let go of one another.

…….

When Hannibal is next caught off guard he is sitting by the fire, a book in hand and lamp on to help illuminate the small words that stain the page. The warmth in the room is enough to forgo a blanket over his lap but not enough for Hannibal to remove his sweater. It’s a comfort, the small pops from the fire and soft lighting lulling him away from the present and helping him immerse in the story presented before him.

Just as he’s moving across the line of words, Hannibal can recognize the weight in his lap and added warmth. Arms are around his neck and Hannibal’s own first movement is to hold Will at the hips.

“You’re going to hurt your eyes sitting in the dark like this. No one can see you keeping up your image here and I know your just faking all of this.” Will is smiling, his lips searching and placing careful kisses to Hannibal’s neck and face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have a lamp on.”

There’s a nip to his neck in retaliation and Hannibal doesn’t stop himself from tightening his hold on Will and moaning. It goes on like that for a while, the two of them touching and exploring one another in the low light until it’s taken upstairs to the bedroom. Hannibal isn’t sure why Will’s touch weakens him so but he doesn’t complain. Knows he likely never will because this relationship he has with Will is more gratifying about than anything else he’s ever encountered. What troubles him is he still can’t pinpoint why. He lets the thought slip, and focuses on Will straddling him all while never breaking contact with one another.

…….

Hannibal wakes early and sets out to prepare breakfast and coffee for Will, knowing full well he’ll grumble without the caffeine in his system. It’s when he’s placed the eggs to cook that Hannibal only just realizes he’s forgotten his sweater. He had hastily taken it off for the previous night’s activities and it hadn’t occurred to him to pull it on. Though he did pull his pants back on.

He smiles at the thought and focuses back on the food before him, prepared to take a tray to bed. There are arms wrapping around him and some grumbling but ultimately he has nothing to do but smile once again.

“Good morning.”

There’s more grumbling this time and the arms around him tighten their hold which leaves Hannibal to chuckle while he starts to move the food over to the awaiting plates.

“You left me in bed. Cold.”

“I do apologize, it seemed to me you might enjoy breakfast in bed however.” The pans are set to cool while breakfast sits on their plates. Hannibal knows he wants to see Will’s face and the little scrunch of his nose and decides to turn around finally.

What he doesn’t expect is the red sweater around Will. It bunches excessively at his elbows where the other has decided to roll the sleeves up and fits loosely around his frame. Not as excessively as one might hope but enough so for Hannibal to once again appreciate Will’s slightly slimmer frame. The sleep is still clearly laid over Will, with the mess of curls and scrunch of his face. It’s alluring; though that doesn’t stop Hannibal from gathering Will in his arms.

When the warmth of Will is once again on his body, Hannibal can pinpoint what it is that’s been such an issue. It’s infantile, but knows that Will has come to understand the problem much before he has and is evermore grateful. The tears that slip are silent and they don’t move away from each other. Instead, Will has wrapped his arms around Hannibal and has pushed fingers in his hair. The pressure a constant and sure.

“You see it now?” Will’s words and slightly muffled and he lifts his face just the slightest to give his mouth the room to speak. “I was wondering when you would see it. You didn’t realize how much you reached out.”

Hannibal simply sighs, pushing his face into Will’s neck before replying, “I am touch starved, for lack of a better word.” The fingers in his hair move again, soothing.

“Since Mischa, my attitude towards others turned more off putting than welcoming. Touch was not warranted and only came in situations where it could not be avoided.” Even with his aunt, there was always hesitation whenever she was around him, though he can recognize why. The air he holds around others makes it clear that Hannibal is something else. Elite most think. While part of it holds true, the other part was that no one was able to see beyond the image. No one except Will.

“It was always you reaching out to me first. You didn’t always touch me but when you did, it’s cause you needed it.” His movements into Hannibal’s skin never stop, and he maintains constant pressure. It makes Hannibal tighten his hold around Will; it makes Will smile.

“Whenever you want to or need to, touch me. You don’t need a reason to.” This time Will pulls away, but he cups Hannibal’s face and wipes away the stray tears.

“C’mon, I still want breakfast in bed.”

Will finishes wiping the tears and finishes by kissing Hannibal. The kiss itself is addicting and a touch more than what would be acceptable in public but neither of them seem to care. Instead they lace fingers together as they each carry their respective plate up the stairs into the bedroom. Their legs are tangled and there might be a few crumbs but the contact is always there. This time, Hannibal knows why it is so gratifying

**Author's Note:**

> Come say [hi](http://poisonousflower3.tumblr.com) on my tumblr!


End file.
